Fox Fire
by Flamefeather
Summary: A new leader has emerged and she has no idea what is going to happen
1. The new Leader

Chapter One: The new Leader

Sasha sat waiting at the front doors of her new school. Ever since she was shot with this blinding light and fox spirit thing, she felt different. Her senses were magnified and she felt like she could get away with everything. Plus, this weird flame-shaped mark wouldn't go away on her shoulder. She sighed. When was anything easy for her. Her dad's work made them move all the time and she was a natural outcast. Then the doors opened and a friendly voice said, "Hello, you must be Sasha. Please, come sit down." "Thank you but I just need directions to my classroom." see outcast. A girl with dark red hair walked past the door, "Zoey! Please escort Sasha to your classroom." the girl gave a heavy sigh. "Yes sir." "Good girl." Sasha looked at the girl closely. She had dark red hair with dark eyes. Compared to Sasha's long red-orange hair and dark eyes she was pretty.

Sasha followed the girl obediently. She was just walking along when Zoey whispered " You have THE MARK! I knew Elliot was right! I found the first one!! Were you blinded with a bright light?" Sasha was stunned. "Yes, and this fox-shaped thing jumped inside me. Does it mean anything?" Zoey giggled. "You're a Mew Mew!! You'll be the leader of the next five!!" A Mew Mew? Sasha had seen them on TV., but to BE one? Zoey continued, "Meet me after school at the fountain. I'll take you to the rest of the Mew Mews."

Author's note: I liked the Tokyo Mew Mew series and I've started reading a la mode, but I wanted to write a story to go after the first series. At the end of my 8-10 chapters the second Mew Mews they'll go away and Berry will come in, but I won't write much on her. When a la mode is done being written I'll start again. I'll take ideas, characters, and enemies from anyone, but I don't guarantee that I'll use them. A question, should I use the English names or the originals?

Nya,

Sasha Rain

P.S., Zoey Ichigo and Elliot Ryou


	2. Alien Attack

Sekura: Hi, I'm adding my next chapter.

Sasha: So soon?

Ichigo: Will I have my normal name?

Tippy: ...

Sasha: What's that Tippy?

Tippy!!!!!

Ichigo: I don't think Tippy likes Sekura.

Sekura: You dare mock me?!?

Tippy: #$$#!!

Sasha: I think Tippy has fleas.

Ichigo: Then scratch her!

Sasha: I don't know where that fox has been, I'm not touchn' her.

Ichigo: Wimp.

Sekura: Let's just get on with the story.

Sasha followed Ichigo to the Mew Mew Cafe. She reveiwed the previous hours. Leader of the Mew Mews. The sound was strange and rough in her mind. "Look! There's Zakuro!" ZAKURO! THE ZAKURO!! "ZAKURO IS A MEW MEW?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWSOME!!!!" Sasha shouted then ran up to Zakuro. Even though she was 17 she looked at her like a 9 year old. Then a small blonde girl walked up. "Ichigo Onee-chan! You came! Yey!" Sasha watched as Ichigo was dragged into the cafe. Then Zakuro said "Come, Ryou has news." Sasha followed her into the building.

"Sasha, you will own this fox as a battle item. Keiichro calls this one the F 1200, but you can name her whatever you wa-." "TIPPY!!!!" Sasha shouted as Ryou handed her a small fox. Tippy excitedly barked then licked Sasha. "She can teleport, boost your power and track aliens." "Wow." Sasha said with a smile. Ichigo then shouted "But why can't Masha do that?!?!!" "Sasha needs all the help she can get to protect her." Ryou said plainly. Sasha didn't like the word 'protect'. "Why do I need protection?!?" Ryou seemed irritated. "You will be the strongest Mew Mew ever. 10 times as much as Ichigo." Ichigo didn't like that at all. "TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN ME!!!!!?!!!!! Why is she so special?" Ryou sighed. "The fox gene had a enormus power, we were lucky to find you before the aliens did. They would of killed her." Sasha almost fainted. Ryou noticed and said "Thats it for today, close shop and go home."

Meanwhile

Kish watched as a older girl walked slowly home with a fox in her arms. He smiled and teleported right in front of her Tippy squeaked "ALIEN! ALIEN!!" Sasha had no idea what to do then Tippy dropped a gold plate thing in her hand. The words came naturally, "Mew Mew Flame! Metamophasise!" There was a blinding light and Sasha's clothes disappeared and a strapless red dress type thing appeared. She had super tall boots and that were dark red with orange. Her red hair turned darker and got orange streaks through it. She had fingerless gloves on. Then, to her surpreme surprise a bushy tail and pointed black tipped ears popped out. Kish smiled again and said "Good, I like it when they're feisty." Sasha just rolled her eyes and again yelled natural words "Flame Sword!!!" Then a firey sword appeared in front of her. Then she called on her powers. "FIRE STRIKE!!!!!" Kish screamed and then fell backwards. Sasha watched as the fire formed a fox and almost killed Kish. He vowed to her "You will not forget me Red Mew. I shall kill you." Then he teleported off. Sasha collasped and Tippy started squeaking "SASHA! SASHA NEED HELP!!" Then she ran off seeking Ichigo.

Ichigo was walking home. She didn't like how some stranger could walk up and be the new leader and stronger than her. "Even if she is older." she mumbled to herself. Just then Tippy came scampering up to her squeaking "Sasha in touble! Sasha in touble! Follow me!" Ichigo felt weird following this tiny fox down the street, but those thoughts were washed away when she saw Sasha laying on the ground barley breathing. Instantly she knew what to do. "Tippy, teleport back to the Mew Mew Cafe and get Ryou and Keiichro, tell them Sasha's hurt." Tippy then teleported away. Ichigo tried getting Sasha to wake up, but failed. Ichigo kept looking around for Tippy and the two men, but they were probly just now getting the message. After about 4 minutes Sasha's eyes flitered open. Ichigo sighed with relief. Just then Keiichro's Corvet screeched around the corner. Ryou jumped out and started yelling "Is she okay? Is there blood? Did she fight?" Ichigo just sat there while Sasha answered. "I'm fine, it's just my powers drained my strength. No blood. Yes, some alien with green hair. He vowed to kill me." instictivly she put her hand on her throat as if protecting it. "Tippy, you must protect her at all times okay?" Keiichro said in a calm voice. Ichigo then shouted "Kisshu returned?!?! He must know about the new Mew Aquas!!! No! The Battle can't contiue with those aliens!!! I won't lead the other girls into this again!" Ryou sneered back at her "You, don't have to. Sasha will. You can go home and let them," he pointed at Sasha, " protect the Earth." Ichigo sighed and them yelled at him "HOW DARE YOU THINK I WON'T PROTECT THE EARTH!!!" Sasha walked away with Tippy at her heels.


End file.
